prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Selina Majors
|death_date = |birth_place = Stone Mountain, Georgia |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=1986 |retired= |}} Selina Majors (June 12, 1967), better known by her ring name Bambi, is an American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early career Majors debuted as a professional wrestler in 1986 working for David McLane. She competed in his nationally televised professional women's wrestling league, The Powerful Women of Wrestling (POWW) as Bambi. In 1987 and 1988, Bambi feuded with AWA World Women's Champion Madusa Miceli. She also competed in a lingerie battle royal at the AWA SuperClash III pay-per-view event on December 13, 1988. In 1988, Bambi joined Continental Wrestling Federation as the valet of Tom Prichard. She aided him in his feud with "Dirty White Boy" Tony Anthony and his valet "Dirty White Girl" Lady Mystic (Kim Anthony). World Championship Wrestling In 1990, World Championship Wrestling recognized Ladies Professional Wrestling Association Champion Susan Sexton as the World Women's Champion. Sexton defended the title against Bambi at WCW Clash of the Champions XII "Fall Brawl: Mountain Madness". Bambi feuded with Madusa, Leilani Kai, and Judy Martin in the fall of 1991, shortly before WCW phased out its women's division. Independent circuit Bambi also competed in the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association (LPWA). At the LPWA Super Ladies Showdown pay-per-view event, Leilani Kai and Judy Martin (The Glamour Girls) defeated Bambi and Malia Hosaka to retain the LPWA Tag Team Championship. Bambi joined Smoky Mountain Wrestling in 1994 to feud with Tammy Fytch. She teamed with The Rock 'n' Roll Express to wrestle against Brian Lee, Chris Candido, and Fytch in a series of 6-person mixed tag-team matches. From 2000-2001, she wrestled as Selina Majors in David McLane's televised Women of Wrestling (WOW) promotion, where she frequently feuded with long-time rival The Thug. Thug defeated Majors in a steel cage match at the WOW Unleashed pay-per-view event. Off-camera, Majors and Thug served as trainers for the inexperienced talent. On January 29, 2005, Bambi appeared at Wrestle Reunion in an 8-woman tag team match (teaming with Wendi Richter, Malia Hosaka, and Jenny Taylor wrestling against Sherri Martel, Peggy Lee Leather, Krissy Vaine, and Amber O'Neal. On November 19, 2005 in Spartanburg, South Carolina at "A Tribute to Starrcade", she teamed with Lisa Moretti to defeat Team Blondage (Krissy Vaine and Amber O'Neal) for the CCW Tag Team Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Stunner *'Wrestlers managed' **Tom Prichard Championships and accomplishments *LMLW/WWOW title (3) *NWA Women's title *ACW Women's title *IWA Women's title (3) *NWL Women's title (3) *VWA Women's title *SAPW Women's title *PWF Women's title *BTW Women's title *NDW Women's title *Rampage Wrestling Federation Women's title *CCW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Lisa Moretti External links * Profile * Profile Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:Powerful Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:1967 births Category:1986 debuts Category:Living people Category:NWA World Women's Champions